my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
My Hero Romance: Chapter Thirty-One
{| Chapter Thirty-One She woke up fairly early, mostly because she was getting hungry and wanted something to eat, but when she saw Toshinori laying besides her, she abandoned any thought of leaving the comfort of the bed. Peaceful was about the only word she could use to describe this moment. It was about the only thing keeping her grounded really. She felt suffocated by the loss of her Mother, suffocated by the pain she had inflicted on innocent Toshinori. She didn’t want to be held back by her issues, her sadness, she just wanted to live without the added assistance of medication. A brief glance to Toshinori again made her think about her future with him, with the Academy, and with UA. She thought about if they could have a normal relationship, with kids at one point maybe. The thought of one or more tiny Baby Mights made her smile and she bit back a giggle. It had been ages since Katsuko was last so excited about something, since she was last so lost in thought. Her whining stomach pulled her from her daydream and she got up. She threw on a pair of shorts and with some hesitation, put on Toshinori’s ridiculously large shirt and waddled out into the little kitchenette in the suite. Coffee would hold her stomach down until he was awake so they could order room service. She couldn’t help but think that the shirt she was wearing could be considered a dress if she really wanted to go there, but she didn’t have a belt to test that theory. She sat on the couch with her warm coffee, thinking about what she had previously thought about in bed. The warmth of the coffee fueled her desire for a domestic life, a life where she wouldn’t have to worry about saving people and destroying things. A Life that was much more exciting than this one, at least to her. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the coffee machine running. A smile slipped it’s way onto her face and she pushed all her thoughts away when she walked over to the kitchenette. Her smiled brightened when she saw Toshinori in the sweatpants that the guards had gone out and bought when he admitted to forgetting to pack a final pair of pants. He was too cute. “Did I wake you?” Her voice spooked him and he almost spilt his coffee which made her laugh. “Sorry for spooking you, Toshi.” His eyes widened when he noticed that his shirt wasn’t missing at all, that it was on her incredibly tiny person. That embarrassed him further, having not been prepared to see how long and baggy his shirt was on her. He cleared his throat. “It’s...It’s fine.” He stammered and turned his gaze back to his coffee, putting creamer in it. “Ho..How did yo..you sl..sleep?” Katsuko put her hand over his to steady his trembling hands. It wasn’t until she looked up that she saw her hero crying. She wasn’t entirely sure what to do in this situation so she pushed the coffee machine and the other items as far back as she could and hopped on the counter to pull Toshinori into a hug. She could almost feel herself breaking, but needed to remain calm for his sake. “Hey, hey,” She cooed, running her fingers up the nape of his neck to entangle in his hair. “You’re alright, big guy. Don’t cry, babe, don’t cry. You’re doing alright, okay? There’s nothing to cry about.” She didn’t need him to say anything, she understood what he was upset about. She understood why he felt so worthless like this, why he hated this form. It brought her pain to know that he struggled with self-worth, but she struggled with that as well so she knew the chaos it brought. They stayed like that for a long time. Her comforting words being the only other sound besides his sniffling. When he was done crying, he just remembered holding onto her tightly even afterwards. “You know, after what we did, there might be some baby mights running around eventually.” Her comment caused Toshinori to spit take blood. He wiped his chin and pulled away to stare at her with wide eyes. “Don..Don’t say th..that.” He turned his gaze away, biting his lip. She raised an eyebrow but left the conversation where it was. She decided to order them some breakfast before going back to sitting on the couch, this time with Toshinori being at her side. This was all she could ask for in this moment. Just someone to be with.